


Goodbyes

by Blondevient



Category: No Fandom
Genre: WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondevient/pseuds/Blondevient





	Goodbyes

Can you count how many days you have left? Hours? Minutes?

How many times do you have to say goodbye before it doesn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
